


Los Angeles Freestyle Come as You Are Softball League

by withpractice_ff



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, M/M, Softball, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Softball and summertime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Angeles Freestyle Come as You Are Softball League

Phoenix Wright takes a seat at the kitchen table, looking at Miles Edgeworth expectantly.

"We don't have to leave for another fifteen minutes," Edgeworth says without looking up from his work. "Impatience is no way to display gratitude for a favor."

"Yeah, but you're going to need time to change." Edgeworth looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow, and Phoenix continues, "It's too hot out for business casual."

"Phoenix," Edgeworth says gently, "you know I have no interest in attending the game."

"But look, we finally got uniforms!" Phoenix says, tugging the front of his shirt forward. Emblazoned across the chest in bright white text is the logo for the Los Angeles Double Patties. Edgeworth rolls his eyes.

Seeing the other man is unimpressed, Phoenix ups the ante: "And we got one for yooooou."

From the duffel bag at his feet he pulls out another of the colorful teal shirts. He flips it around to show Edgeworth the back, where the man sees his own name printed across the shoulders. Under the name it reads, "CHEER SQUAD".

"I am not wearing that," Edgeworth says, eyes wide with horror.

Phoenix grins, pleased. "I thought you'd like it."

Edgeworth shakes his head and returns to his work. They have another ten minutes before they have to leave to pick the girls up at the station, after all. Phoenix, undaunted, continues, "You're going to be at the field anyway to drop us off. You might as well stay for an inning or two."

Edgeworth doesn't look up from his paperwork, silent.

"And we're playing our rivals, the Ham Sandwich Sluggers! Don't you want to see me hit a walk-off home run against softball's top dogs?"

Still nothing.

"And besides, it's a gorgeous day; a little hot, maybe, but it's nice in the shade. And the park's got picnic benches under these nice big shade trees. What could be more pleasant than getting a little work done in the park in the summertime? Heck, I'll even buy you a lemonade."

The prosecutor does look up now, smirking a little. "You have your heart set on this?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Phoenix says, smiling. "But I sure would like it, Mr. Edgeworth, if you came to my game."

"Fine," Edgeworth relents. Although he would never admit it out loud, they both know it's the lemonade that got him.

  


* * *

  


"Let's go Double Patties!" Maya shouts as she and Pearl squeeze into the backseat of Edgeworth's car. As always, Edgeworth finds it jarring to see her in anything other than her robes. Phoenix passes back her t-shirt, and she pulls it on over her tank top, tucking it into her white pedal pushers.

Getting a good look at Edgeworth, she adds, "Well don't you like look summertime, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Indeed, in a pair of crisp tan shorts and a light-weight, short-sleeved white button-down, he looks as summery as she's ever seen him. He just needs a raffia hat and he'd be set for the beach.

"Miles is coming to the game," Phoenix says, beaming.

Maya pumps her fist in the air. "Alright! We're definitely going to win it now!"

She and Phoenix exchange an enthusiastic high-five, and Edgeworth wonders what he's gotten himself into.

  


* * *

  


Phoenix wasn't lying; there are tall sycamore and oak trees dotting the park, and a few yards away from the field is a cluster of California black with a trio of picnic benches tucked underneath. Phoenix gets him a lemonade from the vendor nearby, and as he pops open his briefcase, he has to admit that this is starting to seem like not such a bad idea.

Or at least, it seems like not such a bad idea until Larry arrives.

"Edgy!" he yells, breaking into a run when he sees Edgeworth. He drops his dirty, smelly sports bag directly on the report Edgeworth was reading and scoops the other man up into a hug. "Come to cheer for the Patties? I knew you were a softy, Edgy."

Extricating himself from Larry's grasp, he replies stiffly, "Your sweat is staining my autopsy report."

A look of confusion crosses Larry's face, then a sheepish grin as he removes his bag from the table. "Hey, where's your uniform?"

"Larry!" Maya calls from the pitcher's mound, sparing Edgeworth any further conversation with the man. "Get over here and warm up!"

He doesn't even have time to sit back down before he's wrapped in another hug.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! I didn't know you were coming!" Gumshoe thrills.

"Detective, kindly put me down."

Gumshoe releases his boss, grinning. "Sorry, sir! I just got caught up in the moment."

"It's quite alright," Edgeworth says, smoothing out the front of his shirt as he turns to face the detective. Wearing his own Double Patties tee, Gumshoe's also sporting a well-worn Dodgers cap and a smear of eye black across each cheek. Behind him, Mike Meekins salutes. He's paired his uniform with his work shoes and slacks.

"Hello there, M-M-Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

"Officer Meekins," Edgeworth acknowledges.

"T-Today we are going to BEAT THE MEAT RIGHT OUT OF THOSE S-S-SANDWICHES," he replies through his megaphone, his cap tilting slightly askew in the process.

"I am three feet away from you, Meekins," Edgeworth chides, annoyed. Meekins is oblivious, giving him another salute before he turns and runs stiff-legged to the outfield.

Gumshoe lingers a moment longer, still grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry, sir. We're going to win it today and make you proud!"

He doesn't mention that he has no particular investment in whether they win or lose, instead saying, "Good luck, Detective."

Gumshoe beams. "Thanks, sir!"

Edgeworth gives him a curt nod, then sits back down on the bench to resume his work.

  


* * *

  


The rest of the team shows up on the 12:40 bus, Maggey Byrde, Desiree and Ron DeLite, Adrian Andrews, and Will Powers spilling out the doors and onto the grass together. Edgeworth blinks, looking at the lot of them. All of them--with the exception of Ron, who is conspicuously wearing his Mask☆DeMasque costume--are wearing their bright teal Double Patties shirts. En masse like that, the color is searing to the retina.

Ron makes a beeline for the short, two-level bleachers at the edge of the field as the rest of the group heads into the diamond. They huddle up, surrounding Maya on the pitcher's mound, and Pearl skips over to him, kicked off the field for game time.

She hovers next to him shyly, her robes sticking out the bottom of the too large Patties t-shirt she's pulled on over them. Knowing he's already lost, he looks up at her with a smile.

"Hello, Ms. Fey."

"Hi Mr. Edgeworth!" She smiles, relaxed by his acknowledgment, and takes a seat next to him, knees on the bench. Face propped in her hands, she asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing myself for my trial on Monday."

She nods, wide-eyed as she examines the paperwork spread over the table and the stacks of it yet in his briefcase. She says hesitantly, "Mr. Edgeworth, it's Saturday."

He nods, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "Indeed it is."

"Saturday is the weekend," she observes. "That's why we're at the park!"

"And I am glad to be here at the park with you, but it's very important that I fully prepare myself for the trial."

"So you can make sure the crim-in-ul goes to jail?"

"Exactly," he says, and tweaks her on the nose. She blushes, but she still has a serious look about her.

"Maybe in a little bit you can come over and watch the game with me?"

"If I have time, I promise I'll come sit with you for a while."

She nods, placated, and gives him a big, shiny smile before dashing over to the bleachers. Watching her run across the grass, he notes that she is a member of the Cheer Squad as well. At least he'd be keeping good company.

Reaching the bleachers, she hops up next to Ron, and after a minute of cajoling, the two of them shout, "Goooooo Double Patties!"

Well, Pearl shouts, her fists raised in the air in triumph. Ron starts off shouting, but his voice is too low for Edgeworth to hear by the time he gets to the second syllable of the _Patties_.

  


* * *

  


The weather is nice, hot but not humid, and his lemonade is cold and, thanks to Phoenix, never empty. With his back to the field, he's able to ignore the shouts and hollers coming from behind him, focusing on his work. He has to admit, it's better than spending the afternoon cooped up in the office.

And he's glad he's not paying much attention to the game, really. Not just because it would slow him down, but because every time he does look over, the Double Patties are in the middle of committing some frustrating error or another. Maya's got a strong arm, and it seems that she and Phoenix, working as catcher, have some complicated but successful series of gestures worked out to communicate their pitches. When she does pitch a strike--and Edgeworth witnesses more of them from her arm than he would have expected--it lands neatly in Phoenix's glove with a satisfying _WHAP_.

But when the Ham Sandwich Sluggers get a hit off of her, forget it. Gumshoe has two left feet, Larry's too busy staring at Desiree's ass at third to keep his eye on the ball, and twice now Edgeworth has witnessed Meekins hold his glove out for the ball only to have it land in the grass two feet away from him. Dessie's got respectable game, but Maggey's missed almost half of the balls that have been thrown to first. Adrian's a decent catch, but she throws for shit. And none of them can hit, with the exception of Will Powers, who is responsible for all two of their runs.

It's the third inning, and the Los Angeles Double Patties are already down by five.

"Saaaah-wing battah battah battah!" Larry calls from the outfield.

Edgeworth shakes his head, returning to his work.

  


* * *

  


"Hey!" Phoenix says brightly, planting his butt on the table next to Edgeworth's evidence list and his feet on the bench. He grabs Edgeworth's lemonade and takes a deep sip, finishing with a satisfied, "Aaaaaah!"

Edgeworth smirks, grabbing the cup out of Phoenix's hands and taking a sip of his own. He takes this opportunity to give the other man a once over, noticing the way Phoenix's t-shirt sticks to his skin in the heat, the sweat glistening in the hollow of his throat. He smells like sun and sweat, and he is incredibly distracting, sitting so close to Edgeworth, his knees bumping playfully against Edgeworth's shoulder.

"I don't think today is your day against the Ham Sandwiches," he notes.

Phoenix shrugs, eyes dancing mischievously. "See, that's where I think you're wrong. I think I'm about to win this thing with a walk-off, just like I promised."

Edgeworth twists to take another look at the field. Adrian is up to bat, and there's no one on base.

"You're behind by four. Unless Adrian is somehow going to get two other people on base before you're up..."

Phoenix grins. "She has powers beyond my comprehension. Give me a kiss for good luck!"

Without waiting for Edgeworth to respond, he leans in to plant what he expects to be a quick peck on the other man's lips. Instead, Edgeworth deepens the kiss, reaching out to fist Phoenix's shirt in his hands. He gets lost in Phoenix's mouth, in the smell of summertime in his hair, until Larry shouts from the dugout, "Nick and Edgy, sittin' in a tree!"

Edgeworth untangles his hand from Phoenix's shirt, grimacing. "Can you peg him with the ball for me?"

"I'll see what I can do," Phoenix says, smirking as he moves back to his feet.

"Hey," Edgeworth says, putting a hand on Phoenix's arm. "Good luck."

Phoenix gives him a wink before running to take his turn at bat.

Edgeworth takes another look at his paper work, then goes to sit with Pearl on the bleachers for Phoenix's final at bat.

  


* * *

  


The Double Patties descend upon Phoenix Wright after the visitor's pitcher strikes out Gumshoe, bringing the score to 9-6, Ham Sandwich Sluggers. The Ham Sandwiches look on with raised brows as the losing team lifts Phoenix onto their shoulders as though the home run he just hit were indeed a walk-off.

"You do realize you lost?" Edgeworth asks, smiling as he joins the others in the Patties' dugout.

"It's Nick's first home run!" Maya exclaims, pushing Phoenix's foot away from the the top of her head.

"You really are good luck, sir!" Gumshoe says, clapping Edgeworth on the back with one hand and supporting one of Phoenix's legs with the other.

"Put me down!" Phoenix manages through his laughter, and his teammates oblige, dropping him to his butt in the dirt.

With another laugh he stands, dusting himself off. Maya, with a Pearl Fey glued to her hip, suggests that they celebrate with some burgers.

Phoenix smiles, happy to be surrounded by his friends, everyone in such good spirits. He catches Edgeworth's eye through the commotion, and the look on the other man's face is downright predatory, appreciating the way the dust from the diamond sticks to Phoenix's sweat slicked skin. Phoenix blushes, wondering if anyone else has noticed.

"Miles and I gotta get going," he says, moving to stand next to the man in question, bumping their hips together as he wraps an arm around Edgeworth's waist.

"Niiiick," Maya whines, "how can we celebrate your home run without you?"

Desiree, a knowing gleam in her eyes, leans in to whisper something in Maya's ear. The girl's eyes go wide, a smile slowly spreading her lips.

"Whatever, Nick!" she says, turning to the rest of the team. "This is our closest game yet, guys! We should definitely live it up, with or with out Mr. Party Pooper over there!"

"Let's go before they sucker you into footing the bill," Phoenix whispers, and the two make their escape.

  


* * *

  


"Thanks again for coming," Phoenix says on the way home, chewing on the straw from Edgeworth's last lemonade, now empty. "Did you get a lot of work done?"

Edgeworth nods, eyes on the road. "You were right, it was much more enjoyable than working in the office, and I got almost as much done."

Phoenix grins, always pleased when Edgeworth concedes a point.

"You wanna come out next weekend, maybe?"

"Maybe," Edgeworth allows. He steals a look over at Phoenix. Somehow he managed to walk out of the park with Gumshoe's hat, and he's got it on backward, his hair sticking out of the closure and sides at odd angles. There's still bits of dirt above his brow, dusting his forearm. His shirt is dirty from his unnecessary slide into home at the end of the game, and his skin is golden in the sun shining in through the windows.

It's all much more alluring than it has any right to be, Edgeworth thinks.

  


* * *

  


Because he knows better, Phoenix takes off his dirty shoes on the front stoop and leaves them there. In the foyer, he pulls off his soiled shirt, and Miles turns around from locking the door to find himself faced with Phoenix's smooth, lean back.

"You're kidding, surely," he say dryly, and Phoenix turns to give him a mischievous grin.

"You wanna join me in the shower?"

Edgeworth shakes his head, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the other man. Phoenix leans back into his chest, and Edgeworth tilts his head into the crook of Phoenix's neck, breathing in deeply.

"I rather like you like this," he murmurs, his breath hot in Phoenix's ear.

"All sweaty and gross?"

Edgeworth nods, pressing a kiss to the base of Phoenix's neck, then another, then another until he's trailing his tongue along the shell of Phoenix's ear.

"Let's at least _try_ to make it to the bedroom, yeah?" Phoenix says, moving reluctantly out of Edgeworth's embrace. Once unencumbered, he takes off up the stairs. Edgeworth follows after him at a decidedly normal speed, shaking his head fondly.

He enters the bedroom to find Phoenix already undressed, sprawled invitingly on the bed. Phoenix smiles up at him, eyes heavy-lidded, and he feels himself hardening fully in response.

It's almost surprising; even after months of sleeping together, of Phoenix half naked in his kitchen in the morning, the sight of his prone lover can still thrill him. He feels a pleasant tingling rising in his stomach, thinking of Phoenix on the field today, the way he arched his back at the plate, the way his muscles flexed as he lifted the bat.

"I mean, I know the view is nice and all," Phoenix says with a satisfied grin, "but maybe you wanna come over here?"

Edgeworth rolls his eyes as he steps over to the bed, but a blush roses his cheeks. He kneels on the mattress, hovering over Phoenix, and the other man reaches for him, pulling him down so their bodies, their lips meet. His fingers trace the ridge of Phoenix's hips, and Phoenix's hands work their way under his shirt, skipping over his stomach.

He rolls his hips against Phoenix's, and the man beneath him moans into his mouth. He does it again, and Phoenix digs his fingers into Edgeworth's side, his back. He moves his lips to Phoenix's neck, to that sensitive spot at his jaw. Phoenix reaches down between them, undoing Edgeworth's smart calfskin belt and slipping his hand into Edgeworth's briefs, wrapping his fingers around Edgeworth's shaft. The other man lets out a shaky exhalation, and when Phoenix gives him a gentle but firm squeeze, Edgeworth bucks into his hand.

"Hey," Phoenix says, voice thick and distracted. Lips still on Phoenix's neck, Edgeworth doesn't respond. He continues anyway, asking, "Will do you something for me?"

"Probably," Edgeworth murmurs, his lips skimming Phoenix's jaw. He knows better by now than to blindly agree to whatever Phoenix may have in mind. "What do you want?"

"Will you wear the shirt?"

"What shirt?"

"Your Double Patties shirt."

Edgeworth stops his ministrations, sitting up to look Phoenix in the eye. Phoenix, however, doesn't pause in working his cock. It's extremely distracting, as Phoenix no doubt intended.

"Right now?"

Phoenix nods, smiling shyly. He gives Edgeworth another squeeze in encouragement, the man's hips jutting forward in response. Edgeworth watches him for a minute, watches his hands working over his shaft, and relents.

Phoenix involuntarily lets out a whine of protest as Edgeworth moves off of the bed. Edgeworth shoots him a dirty look before disappearing into the hall.

Waiting for Edgeworth's return, he lets his hand fall between his thighs, stroking himself lazily. He can't help the goofy grin shaping his lips, utterly charmed by the idea of Miles Edgeworth in his team's shirt.

When he hears Edgeworth's feet climbing the stairs, his grin somehow widens further.

"Happy?" Edgworth asks, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, obscuring the Double Patties logo. His shorts are still undone, hanging loose and low on his hips, revealing the erection straining against his boxer-briefs.

Phoenix has seen him lounging around in his pajamas, seen him wrapped in a towel fresh out of the shower, seen him naked, but somehow, wearing a bright teal softball t-shirt is as casual as Phoenix has ever seen Miles Edgeworth.

"I see you are," Phoenix says slyly, casting a meaningful look at Edgeworth's erection as he scoots to sit upright in bed. "Take your pants off and come here."

"How romantic," Edgeworth mutters, but he obliges, dropping shorts and briefs in one fluid motion. His dick bobs with his movements, protruding from under the t-shirt. It is as adorable and ridiculous as Phoenix could have possibly imagined.

He climbs onto the bed, straddling Phoenix's thighs such that he's sitting in the man's lap. Phoenix reaches out, weaving his fingers through Edgeworth's hair and pulling him forward so their foreheads meet.

"You're wonderful," he says quietly, placing a soft kiss on Edgeworth's lips.

"And you are spoiled," Edgeworth says, his voice hitching as Phoenix's fingers trace a delicate line over his hips, down his thighs. His legs shake under the touch, fluttering with the anticipation of those hands on more sensitive spots.

Phoenix shrugs, grinning--certainly he can't argue that, not today--and then leans in for another kiss, biting at Edgeworth's lips until he parts them in invitation, his grip on Phoenix's bicep tightening as their tongues meet.

Edgeworth shifts his weight forward and their erections connect, sending a jolt down Phoenix's spine. He lifts his hips, rubbing his length along Edgeworth's, and the man above him lets out a low moan, shifting his own hips in response. The friction is fantastic, and if not for the discomfort of leaning so heavily on his arms, Edgeworth could probably get off from the frotting alone. As it is, his arms are getting tired, so he leans back, and Phoenix once again lets out a low whine of disappointment.

Edgeworth ignores him, leaning over the bed to root around in the nightstand. A creature of habit, anticipation flutters in Phoenix's stomach.

Edgeworth emerges victorious with the bottle of lube, nearly empty. He pops the cap and spreads a liberal amount of the stuff over Phoenix's fingers, ready and in Edgeworth's face before he even needs to ask.

"Anxious, are we?" he asks, the jab diluted by the desire in his voice. Phoenix drops his slicked hand to his cock, spreading the lube in slow--purposely slow, _teasingly_ slow--strokes, and holds out two more fingers on his other hand. Edgeworth obliges, then leans forward to grant Phoenix easier access.

He circles Edgeworth's entrance slowly, pushing in just the tip of his forefinger. Edgeworth hisses, his eyes fluttering shut, and Phoenix slowly pushes the finger deeper. He watches Edgeworth's face carefully, and only when the other man nods does his second finger join the first, gently spreading Edgeworth in preparation.

As Phoenix continues to prepare him, he feels his arms going weak with pleasure. He gives in, unbuckling his elbows to sink into the man below him, his face in Phoenix's hair. His spikes are matted down from sweat and the cap he'd been wearing earlier, and he smells like the park, and like sweat, and like summer afternoons. It's intoxicating, and he finds himself once again thrusting aimlessly against the other man, rutting into the hollow of Phoenix's hip.

"Wait," Phoenix says, distracted and without any authority. Edgeworth doesn't wait, rocking his hips hard, letting out a gasp as his cock slides against Phoenix's knuckles, still slippery with lube.

"Wait," Phoenix says again, more urgent now. He grabs Edgeworth's hips, stilling the writhing man on top of him, and presses his erection against Edgeworth's ass. Edgeworth nods, trailing careless, imprecise kisses along Phoenix's neck, and Phoenix presses into him with a sigh of relief.

He loosens his grip and Edgeworth begins to move over him, rocking his hips slowly at first, then gaining more speed, more force as he straightens up.

Phoenix looks up at him, marveled by the sight of Miles Edgeworth riding him in a softball t-shirt. He can't help it, he leans up and kisses Edgeworth softly but thoroughly, wrapping his arms around Edgeworth's waist, and whispers, "You're adorable."

Edgeworth shakes his head, grabbing at Phoenix's wrists. He says, "Don't tell me I'm adorable when I'm trying to fuck you."

Phoenix laughs, short and breathy against Edgeworth's neck. In response, Edgeworth pushes him flat on his back, holding his wrists over his head.

"Still adorable?" he asks, grinding hard against Phoenix to illustrate his point.

Phoenix can't help the moan that escapes his lips, but he follows it with an uneven, "Always."

Edgeworth shakes his head, smiling. Phoenix raises his hips to slam hard into Edgeworth, and as a result Edgeworth's grip on his wrists loosens, distracted by timing the roll of his hips to match Phoenix's thrusts. Still, Phoenix has no desire to break free, allowing Edgeworth to keep his arms pinned above his head.

Edgeworth shifts Phoenix wrists to hold them both with one hand, moving the other to his cock. It takes only a few, rough jerks before he's coming, spilling onto his hand. Between the sight of it and the way Edgeworth spasms around him, Phoenix follows just a few moments later.

Edgeworth rolls off of him, and they lay side by side in a satisfied silence until Edgeworth lets out a perturbed, "Ugh."

"What?" Too tired to turn his head, he glances at Edgeworth out of the corner of his eye.

"I ejaculated on the shirt."

Phoenix snorts, amused by Edgeworth's clinical vocabulary. "What are you worried about? I thought you weren't going to wear it."

There's a pause as Edgeworth considers, then he concedes, "Point."

Phoenix nods, pleased, then drags himself to his feet. He holds out a hand to Edgeworth, and the man accepts, allowing Phoenix to pull him out of bed.

As Edgeworth discards the soiled shirt, Phoenix comments, "You know, I think _I'll_ wear it to the game next weekend. Won't even wash it, maybe." He wriggles his eyebrows for further lecherous effect.

Edgeworth's lip curls in repulsion.

"You are disgusting," he comments dryly.

"And yet you love me," Phoenix says, grinning. "But you're not wrong; I do, in fact, smell pretty ripe. Let's go shower, yeah?"

Edgeworth sighs, shaking his head fondly, and follows Phoenix to the bathroom.


End file.
